Good Intentions and Secret Relationships
by AMETSUkai
Summary: On how  keeping your relationship a secret  from your friends   and their good intentions can lead to funny situations.  may have a sequel


Ok, I have thought of this one while sitting in library. Nothing serious and totally not my style. Hope it turned out better than I think it did.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own -Man. All rights belong to Katsura Hoshino. I am just playing some!

* * *

><p>"<em>Miranda" Lenalee moved forward and caught the falling Miranda. "Are you alright?"<em>

_Suddenly a deep voice was heard behind her back. _

"_Out of energy?" _

_Lenalee didn't have time to even turn around when a hand closed around her._

"_A woman exorcist, huh? This is first for me." The Noah of Pleasure spoke again with amused voice. "Is that woman there alright? She overdo it?" He said looking at Miranda._

_The grip on Lenalee's throat closed effectively cutting her air supply. The crew members looked at them wanting to help her, but didn't dare to move._

"_Lenalee!" Lavi's voice was heard from somewhere far away._

"_A woman should die without a struggle." Tyki spoke with a grin. A dark energy was gathering around his free right hand. Just when he was about to kill Lenalee, he stopped surprised. When he looked down he saw a hand sticking out of his chest. Looking back he saw one of the humans._

"_Let go." He screamed. "Let go of Master Exorcist, you monster!"_

"_Mr. Chaoji, don't…" Lenalee spoke weakly._

"_How dull…" Noah said in a tired voice while closing his eyes. "Tease, devour them." _

_A purple butterfly started forming behind his back._

"_Chaoji!" The guys from the crew yelled. _

_Suddenly Tyki opened his eyes and looked down to see a sword coming out of the roof. He jumped in time to avoid the Innocence attack. _

"_That was dangerous." He said grinning as a dark figure landed on the roof. Tyki slowly came down with Lenalee still in his grip and faced the newcomer. "Quite a bit of company today." _

_He said with a smirk. The man standing in front of him tightened his grip on the sword glaring at the enemy in front of him._

"_Kanda…" Lenalee barely managed to speak… Tyki tightened his grip a little more so the girl will stay quiet but careful not to kill her._

"_Master Exorcist." Chaoji spoke in awe._

_Tyki Mikk laughed to himself while looking at the new enemy. _

"_So, it the cheating boy, Allen, your friend too?" He asked the midnight-black haired Exorcist._

"_As if I would care about that beansprout." The sword wielding youth answered in an emotionless voice. The older man's eyes widened slightly._

"_Beansprout?"_

_In a blink of an eye Kanda was running at Tyki with his sword raised up in the hair prepared to bring it down to kill the enemy._

"Cut!" Yelled the director. "Great work everybody! Let's call it a day."

Tyki let go of Lenalee and smiled at her gultly.

"Are you ok Lena-chan? Hope I was not that I didn't squeeze your throat to tight."

"No, everything is alright Tyki-kun!" She answered smiling at him sweetly.

"Yuu-chan! You did great!" Lavi's voice was heard in the background followed with a pained 'ow'. The two actors turned to the voice in time to see midnight-black ponytail disappear in the doorway. "The filming has already finished, so why do you keep acting like a total jerk!"

The red headed youth screamed after him, but was left without an answer. He let out a sigh and stood up dusting off his cloths. He felt someone's eyes on him and turned to see the famous Tyki Mikk and director Lee's younger sister and a rather promising actress Lenalee Lee standing there barely suppressing their giggles. Lavi blushed and stomped out of the room. Now the pair was really laughing.

"Kanda has really gotten into his role!" Lenalee spoke between giggles.

"Yeah, he is like that." The older man said looking at the door the youth disappeared in his eyes suddenly sad but he hid it just as the girl turned to him,

"I would really like to play with him in other movies too!" She said with a smile. Oh, how he didn't want to break her hopes… But…

"Lenalee, I am sorry, but you won't be able to play with Kanda-kun in any other movie."

"Why?" She looked at him questioningly.

"Well you see… He is quitting."

Lenalee's eyes widened.

"Quitting? But he one of the most promising young actors! And I know that he totally loves his job! I can't believe that he will ever quit it!"

"Lena-chan… Things are rather complicated." Tyki began. "You see, as soon as these series are finished, he must return to his home country and stay there for family business."

"For family business? It's so sweet that he cares for his family!" Lenalee smiled. "Well, we still will be able to see each other sometimes, ne?"

"I doubt that, Lena-chan. I doubt that he would want anyone to see him as a businessman. He wants everyone to remember him as the young and promising actor Kanda Yuu."

"But… but.." She began to say.

"Lenalee, stop it." Tyki cut her off. "You know perfectly well that once Kanda decides something nothing can change his mind."

"So you mean that when these series are finished, we will never meet again?"

"Well, I don't mean it, but the chances are really…" Tyki hasn't finished yet when Lenalee ran out of the room, tears ready to fall from her eyes. He moved a hand through his hair irritated and spoke in a low whisper. "If you don't want to lose him forever why don't confess to him, stupid girl. That boy has been in love with you since the moment he saw you."

Not many people knew that Tyki had known Kanda since the day he was born. He and Kanda's parents are very close. Well… They were close. A week ago Kanda's received news of a car crash accident his parents were caught it, and that is when he began to change. Kanda has never been in good terms with his family. More like they didn't speak to him much since the day he started acting on the stage, because that was too low for their standards, but Kanda still loved his parents dearly and he was their only child. So many emotions went through his eyes at the moment he received news about their death. There was confusion, pain, regret, sadness, hatred… Then Kanda turned around and slowly walked out of the room, as if nothing had happened.

But Tyki knew better. That's why he offered Kanda to take him home that day. That is why they ended up drinking together. And that was the day he found out a lot of new things about the boy he thought that he knew like the palm of his hand. It was the day that Kanda had told him that "D. Grey-Man" was the last TV series he will take part in before quitting the job as an actor and returning to his homeland to take over his family business, because he wanted to at least once act according to his parents' wishes. Not that they will ever find about it now. Tyki closed his eyes remembering a certain part of their conversation.

"_But Yuu, I know how you love your job! It's a part of you that you can't just throw away! Don't you think that you are going to miss it?" Tyki asked. Kanda smiled looking at the glass in his hands._

"_Miss my job? I don't think so. But there is only one thing I will regret."_

"_And what would it be?"_

"_Not being able to confess to Lenalee." He chuckled. It was clear that he was already drunk. "You know Tyki, I was planning on taking her out this very day, confessing to her and see what I am doing now? Getting drunk so I can forget who I am. Even if for only a moment. Damn, sometimes it seems that the world is against me… "_

Tyki didn't remember what they were talking about later, but it didn't really matter to him. He just knew that he must do something to get the two together. It was clear to him that Lenalee loved the boy too. But he needed help. He closed his bag and got out of the building.

Tyki was walking back to his apartments still thinking about the troublesome Asian pair when suddenly he spotted a certain red-head a few steps of him. Just the man he needed.

"Yo Lavi!" He called.

Lavi turned around to see who it was. Upon seeing his fellow actor he flashed him a smile and waited for him to catch up.

"Hey Tyki! What's up?" When Lavi saw the mischievous grin on the older man's lips he couldn't help one from appearing on his as well. "Oh... It looks like someone's up to something, ne?"

"You bet it Carrot-top."

"Stop calling me that!" Lavi screamed while blushing.

"Ok ok... Just don't get to angry, it's bad for your health you know. When you get angry, you lose your precious nerve cells, and for your knowledge, they don't get replaced and you can die of a heart-attack at a very young age!" The older man said smiling and couldn't help but think how cute the youth was when blushing.

"Yeah, because of you flirty bastard!"

"Now now… calm down man." Tyki patted his back grinning. "You want to hear what I am up to or not?"

Lavi sighed in defeat making the other's grin widen.

"It's about our Asian couple."

"Oh... Then it is not something that can be discussed in the street. Want to have a cup of tea at my place?"

"Mine is closer, Lavi. And we have a lot to discuss. I think it will be good if you call your Albino roommate too."

Lavi sighed yet again taking out his phone and dialing the number and half an hour later three males were sitting in Tyki's living-room calmly drinking tea.

"So, why have you called me all of a sudden, Lavi?" Allen Walker was the first to break the silence.

"I think you should ask Tyki that one."

Both turned their eyes to the host who was grinning like mad again. A shiver passed their spines. That grin meant that something big is going to happen.

"I have a plan how to bring those two together. You two will…."

After an hour Tyki was done explaining not so hard, even kind of childish plan to them and they were ready to go when Allen suddenly spoke.

"Guys? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Lavi and Tyki replied in unison.

"You see, I have a date now and after I was intending to invite her home… So if it is not a problem…."

"You are asking whether Lavi can stay at my place today so you can be alone with the girl?" Asked Tyki with a smirk.

"Well… mmm" Allen blushed. "If it is not a problem…"

"I don't mind." Said Lavi smiling.

"I can tolerate Carrot-top for one night, no need to worry!"

"Tyki!" Lavi blushed again.

"Well well, what have I told you about getting angry?" Tyki spoke grinning. Lavi turned his back to him irritated.

"So I will get going now." With that words Allen left the apartment.

Tyki and Lavi had a supper and watched TV after that.

"Well, you can sleep in bed Lavi. I am a good person today." Tyki spoke suddenly when he noticed the hour.

"Tyki, but this is your house and I am completely fine with me and…"

He was cut short when lips were pressed to his.

"I will be sleeping with you if you are afraid of being alone, La-vi…" Tyki said smiling at the flushing youth.

"You should stop doing that to me…" Lavi said looking away.

"But you like it, don't you?" The older man replied kissing his neck.

"Still I don't think that our relationship is right. We are both guys, and you could have been my father…"

"Shhhh…." A finger on his lips silenced him. "Why must we care about what others think? If it was for me, the whole world will already know about my feelings for you my little Carrot."

"I know but…"

"Aishiteru, baka." Tyki said smiling gently.

"Stop calling me names you flirty bastard." Lavi replied smiling as well and they kissed again.

* * *

><p>"Stop!" Director's voice was heard. "Kanda, what the hell are you doing!"<p>

"Acting." The said boy replied raising an eyebrow.

"Acting." Director Komui Lee mimicked the Japanese actor. "Why are you acting when you must live! I think you don't get the meaning of the cinematography and the role of the actor who is able to become one with his character! That kind of actors can change the world and their movies become all time hits!"

"Che. Whatever."

Komui sighed in frustration.

"Fifteen minute break and then we will start from Kanda's fight with Tyki again." With that he went to drink coffee.

Lenalee came up to Kanda.

"Don't worry, brother just got carried away." She spoke to him with a smile.

"He always does. What does he want from me anyway?"

"God only knows." Suddenly a loud growling was heard and Lenalee blushed. "I haven't had a breakfast yet."

Kanda looked at her amused.

"Then I'll bring you something to it."

"Kanda, there is no need to…" She began but he cut her off.

"I was doing to by a drink anyway. So don't complain."

"You really are sweet, no matter what they say. Some are afraid that you are becoming too much like your character…" Lenalee said smiling at him.

"If you ask me, I think that my character is not as cold hearted as he is thought to be. In fact he just doesn't want anybody to get to attached to him, so they wouldn't suffer when he dies."

"Maybe you are right… What is Katsura-san saying about it."

Kanda rolled his eyes.

"She is not sure yet. Hopefully she is not going to kill my character too soon. I kinda like this series."

"Me too!" Kanda shook his head at the overly joyful girl.

"I'll be back soon." With that he went to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Lavi was just about to enter the room when he saw Kanda leaving and moved aside to let him pass knowing that Allen was already there. Hopefully the Albino will hold him there for some time. Lavi waited there for a minute before entering the room.<p>

"Hey Lenalee!" He called.

"What's it Lavi?" She waited for the red-head to get closer.

"Kanda asked me to tell you to wait for him on the roof. Apparently he has something to tell you."

"Oh, ok!" With that the girl went to the roof.

After she left Lavi looked at Tyki and nodded at him. He nodded back and went to the cafeteria. On his way he met Kanda and stopped him.

"Oh, Yuu! And I was looking for you. Lenalee asked me to pass to you that she will be waiting for you on the roof."

Kanda raised a surprised eyebrow but went to the roof anyway. Meanwhile Tyki, Allen and Lavi gather everyone near the TV screens to watch the two Asian with the help of the camera's that Allen has placed there earlier. They all watched holding their breaths as Kanda climbed the stairs.

* * *

><p>Kanda opened the door to the roof and smile at Lenalee who was waiting for him there. He got and pulled her to him kissing her sweetly unaware of the gasps that filled the room where everyone was gathered.<p>

"I really missed kissing you Lena." He said with a smile.

"It's been only a couple of hours Yuu." She said smiling.

"I know, but still…"

He took her hand in his and squeezed tightly making the smile on girl's face widen. They stood there in silence for some time then she spoke suddenly.

"Have you talked to Allen yet?" She asked.

"Yeah, he was in cafeteria when I went there." He said.

"Somehow I am not surprised." Said the Chinese girl making the boy chuckle.

"We talked about it. It looks like we are having a progress."

"Really?" Lenalee looked at him hopefully. "What did he say?"

"Well, he said that yesterday…."

Kanda began but stopped when the door to the roof flew open revealing their whole crew with Komui standing in the front and Tyki, Lavi and Allen right after him. Kanda and Lenalee froze there not knowing what to do. Komui looked at them with stern eyes and spoke only two words after what seemed an eternity.

"How long?"

Lenalee wanted to say something but Kanda stepped in front of her.

"It's been only a couple of days Director Lee." He said. "I was going to officially ask you today in fact. But it looks like the world is really against me these days."

Komui looked at them angrily and spoke looking the Japanese in the eye.

"I hope you have good intensions?"

"In fact I want to marry your sister as soon as possible sir." The youth answered looking the older man in the eye not blinking once. They stood like that for some time before Komui sighed closing his eyes.

"You better take a good care of my little sister." With that he left the roof leaving everyone staring after him jaws hanging low.

* * *

><p>It was only a couple of months after that incident that Kanda and Lenalee got married. And now the married couple, who has just returned from their honeymoon, was sitting in their living room with their guests. Allen was sitting on the other armchair with his girlfriend Lou Fa. Komui, Miranda and Lavi were sitting on the couch with Lavi in the middle. They were laughing and talking about nothing in particular when Tyki Mikk entered the room carrying a tray with tea.<p>

"You know, I still can't believe that I was tricked by you two. But there is only one thing that I am really curious of." He said after putting the tray on the table and standing next to Lavi.

"And what will it be Tyki?" Asked Kanda.

"About what progress were you talking with Allen that day?"

The three of them smiled when everyone went silent wanting to hear the answer.

"Well… You see…" Lenalee began.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two days before the accident on the roof<strong>_

_Lenalee was reading a book sitting on the couch when suddenly the doorbell rang. She sighed closing the book and when to open it. She was rather surprised to see the Japanese co-actor she had fallen in love with standing on the doorstep._

"_May I come in?" He asked in his low baritone. Lenalee blinked a couple of times and then moved to a side quickly letting him in._

"_Sure thing Kanda-kun."_

_He stepped into the house and went into the living-room. He set on the couch. The girl joined him soon and they sat there in silence for some time._

"_Lenalee, did you know that Tyki and Lavi had feelings for each other?" He asked all of a sudden._

_Lenalee looked at him surprised for a moment before registering that he was waiting for an answer._

"_No, I have never noticed."_

"_Same here. If not for them getting drunk and telling me by chance I would have never known." Kanda said. "When I asked them why won't they confess their feeling, both of them told me that there is never a good opportunity to do it. So I want to help them get together by creating such an opportunity. I have already spoken to Allen about that. I asked him, that when he and Lavi will be at Tyki's place the next time, he must make some excuse and return home soon making sure that Lavi stays at Tyki's that day. Knowing them both I am sure that something will happen between them."_

"_That's a great idea Kanda-kun!" Lenalee said smiling. "You really care about them!"_

"_Yeah, but there is problem. I can't think of anything so that they will gather at Tyki's"_

"_Oh… That's really a problem…. Hm…."_

_There was a long silence after that. Suddenly Lenalee clapped her hands and turned to Kanda._

"_I have an idea!"_

"_What is it?" He asked turning too fast. All of a sudden their lips connected making them freeze in place. After some moments Lenalee pulled back slowly blushing hard._

"_I am sorry Kanda-kun."_

"_You shouldn't be… It was my fault." The boy said blushing too._

"_Yeah… You are right… Not that I mean that it is your fault, I am just agreeing with you… I mean… don't get it wrong Kanda-kun, I actually liked it, but as you told that it was your fault… I mean you really told it."_

"_Wait a minute." Said Kanda cutting her off. "What did you say Lenalee?"_

"_Mmm? That you told that it was your fault?"_

"_No, not that one. Before."_

"_That I am just agreeing with you."_

"_The one in between." Kanda said sighing._

"_Mmm…" Lenalee hang her head blushing harder if it was possible. "That I liked it."_

"_Yeah that one." Kanda smiled moving closer to her._

"_Well… What I meant was that…" Lenalee began not noticing that he moved closer and stopped when she felt a hand touch her cheek. She raised her head looking at the boy. "Kanda?"_

_He just looked at her gently a smile present on his lips. His eyes slowly moved down, she didn't need to follow he gaze to know what he was looking at. She just felt it. Then he began leaning down. Her eyes slowly slid closed. After what seemed eternity she felt his warm breath on her lips. She held his breath but after some time she realized that he was not moving. She opened her eyes to see beautiful dark blue eyes looking lovingly at her. She seemed to have forgotten how to breathe properly. Tears of happiness filled her eyes as his lips moved slowly saying the words she never thought she would hear him say._

"_I love you, Lenalee." And he sealed the words with a slow and tender kiss._

* * *

><p>"I think she was the repeat." Tyki noted looking at Lenalee's dreamy expression. Kanda just sighed and pulled his wife closer.<p>

"About an hour later managed to stop smiling like fools in love…"

"Which we are!" Lenalee cut him off making Kanda sigh.

"We are not fools, Lena…" He turned to Tyki once again. "As I was saying, we at last managed to return to the original conversation, and came to the conclusion, that as I have told you about my feelings for Lenalee by chance, you would be want us to start dating, especially after I have started isolating myself from the world because my parents' death."

"And we thought, that we won't tell anybody that we have gotten together!" Lenalee continued. "And decided to put up an act. The rest you know. I acted like I didn't know that these series were last that Kanda will play in, and showed you that I have romantic feelings towards him."

With that she hugged him closer.

"Knowing you, I assumed that you would ask Lavi and Allen to help us get together, as they were are our best friends, and the rest was up to Allen." Kanda finished. "If we weren't caught on the roof I would have proceeded to the next part. Not that I am not glad that I was called to the roof."

"Wait a minute." Said Lenalee. "You were the one who called me, Lavi told me that."

"I didn't! Tyki told me that you were waiting for me there!"

"Mmm guys?" Allen said smiling. "In fact that was the first stage of Tyki's plan to get you together, and I was to keep Kanda at cafeteria for some time."

"I think I must tell something too…" Lave spoke for the first time since the conversation started. Everyone looked at him as he stood up and moved closer to Tyki taking his hand in his own blushing slightly. Tyki looked at him with surprised eyes for a moment that soon filed with understanding and a smile appeared on his lips making Lavi blush deeper. "In fact, I and Tyki… We had been together for a month already before the whole incident."

There was a long awkward silence after that and then everyone burst into laughter. Allen whistled as Tyki pulled Lavi into his arms kissing him deeply. Now green-eyed youth's face was redder than his hair, but he kissed Tyki back none the less. After some time they pulled away one was grinning and the other blushing madly.

"Well, and this whole farce was because you didn't want anyone to find out about us Lavi!" Tyki said hugging his boyfriend close and making everyone laugh more.

"_Life is a good thing after all, especially when you have such great friends." _Thought Komui looking at the happy people surrounding him._ "Maybe we should tell them about us too. What do you think, Miranda?"_

He shot a glance at the German actress who smiled back at him. They were going to tell them, but later. Let young have fun.

* * *

><p><em>So? Who was it? This my first time ever writing a one shot, so, I would like to hear your true opinion on it. Reviews are welcomed.<em>

_Love you all, Ame._


End file.
